


Drastic Measures

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude is confused, Dimitri is Big Mad, Gen, Hilda isn't much better, M/M, Not serious Sylvain/Claude, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), sylvain is a fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Sylvain is tired of waiting for his royal friend to admit his feelings. He takes matters into his own hands
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561504
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	Drastic Measures

He was happy for the papers on his desk, dull as they can be at times. They represent his allies and close ones' faith in his ability to lead, and to make decisions that will affect all in the army. Daunting a faith that may be, he does what he can to live up to their expectations.

Right now, at this instant, that was not the case. He wanted to vault the papers, the desk, or himself out of his window.

"You should just admit you like him, Your Highness."

Maybe he can do with just throwing out Sylvain.

Dimitri loves the man; a close friend since his childhood, he was a dear, precious foundation of Dimitri's life that he could never hope to replace. That did not mean the man could not be exasperating at times. Like now.

He knew what Sylvain was talking about. He would not stop insisting that Dimitri held some sort of crush on Claude. How ridiculous. The tactician was smart, clever, kind, insightful, and beautiful, and more than once Dimitri caught his eye lingering on the man for longer than necessary. But his feelings for the man were nothing more than respect, just as he felt for all of his close ones.

"He is a friend, Sylvain. Nothing more. Now, can you _please_ leave me to my work?"

"You know," Sylvain continued, answering Dimitri's question indirectly, "I found out something _very_ interesting; Claude's never dated before."

_Snap_

Silence stretched between them at the sound of the quill in Dimitri's fingers breaking. Nothing was said as he placed the pieces to the side and took out another from his desk and went on with his work.

Sylvain had the decency to wait a few moments before going on. "Hard to mess up with someone without experience either, right?"

"I seem to remember you roping me into trying something similar back in the academy," Dimitri muttered.

"I know, I know. Maybe not my best idea. But this is totally different! You actually know Claude, and it's not like he's gonna come after you if you mess up. Give it a shot!"

"Leave, Sylvain."

"You're not gonna make me use drastic measures, are you?"

" _Leave_."

He heard a sigh. "Alright, I'm going. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

With that he heard footsteps walk fade pass the doorway, and he was alone. He leaned back in his chair and blew out his own sigh. He hoped the Goddess would bless Sylvain and make him see how idiotic he is being.

\---

Sylvain was an idiot.

Well, she thinks to herself, she can't be much smarter. He managed to rope her into his plans, so either he's smart or she's as dumb. Both made her annoyed.

Hilda couldn't help herself, really. A way to get Dimitri to ask out Claude? How could she say no to _that_? She never would have thought it looking at him, but after he started getting better the man was an absolute sweetheart. Poor man had it bad for Mr. Leader Man and wasn't doing a good job of hiding it. Lucky for him the Goddess somehow let Claude be single all of his life, despite how gorgeous he was. If Dimitri couldn't hold his affection to himself, Claude was even worse at picking them up.

It was tragic, but adorable. There's something so endearing about an oblivious man- her experience with Caspar showed her that. That it was Claude of all people who was oblivious even made it kind of funny. But she did want the two of them to go out; they seemed like they would be good for each other.

Hilda sighed as she watched the two of them talk. Goddess, Dimitri's eye was _shining_ when he looked at Claude. How could anyone miss this? Oh well, she guesses it doesn't matter. She did her part- she got them together outside, with no roof, where she agreed with Sylvain to meet. All that was left to do was wait for him to show.

The unusually loud sound of flapping leather caught her attention, as well as the two leaders. They turned their heads to the sky and saw the redhead hover down near them. 

She caught Dimitri tense up. Uh oh.

Sylvain hopped down, keeping one hand behind him. "Hey Claude, mind holding something for me real quick?"

Claude turned to him, a bright if fake and confused smile on his face. "Sure?" He held out his hand. 

No. No _way._ He wasn't _actually_ gonna-

Sylvain took his hidden hand, revealed to be empty, and grabbed hold of Claude's offered hand. He smiled, closed his eyes, and brought Claude's hand up to his lips to kiss.

Hilda gasped and covered her mouth.

Claude stood there, dazed and wide-eyed.

Dimitri was frozen.

Sylvain was not done.

He pulled Claude closer and raised his other hand to cup his face. "What are you doing here on the ground? An angel like you should be in the skies."

He swept Claude's shorter frame up in his arms and whisked him away to his wyvern before any of them could gather their wits. The two quickly flew off and away from her and Dimitri.

Dimitri.

Oh no.

Did she even want to look? Well- yes, she did. She turned from where the wyvern was and-

Oh.

Oh dear.

It was certainly nice knowing Sylvain. One of the few to readily look through her sweet girl act, and the only one to give her tips on how to do it better. Smart too, if she remembered what Annette told her right. And evidently ready to take one for the team if needed.

Dimitri was snarling. She is not used to seeing a person snarl. Not a pretty sight, she has to admit. Nor was she used to seeing someone crouch, and glare, and flex their fingers, like their about to leap off the ground and into the air after the pair. Given his strength she wouldn't be _that_ surprised if he did.

He didn't do that though. No, he just screamed- screeched? Shrieked? Roared? Yes, _roared_ was a good word for it. It was loud, whatever it was.

 **_"S Y L V A I N,"_ ** he growls- another thing she doesn't see much- after the roar left his mouth, " **_I W I L L S N A P Y O U R N E C K I N T W O."_ **

He ran off, his steps leaving indents in the ground from the force of his gait, after the wyvern. She stood there, grateful that she had little to nothing to do with this. 

She's not used to praying, but she'll make a visit to the cathedral for the foolish redhead she called a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Another dumb oneshot lmao


End file.
